


She Loves Me (Not)

by TheOtherPromise



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPromise/pseuds/TheOtherPromise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers don't always tell you what you want to hear, and when they do... do you believe them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Loves Me (Not)

_She loves me_

_She loves me not_

_She loves me_

_She loves me not_

 

You weren’t sure how many times you’d done this, but it had become routine to you. Like a well-oiled machine perfect at its repeated task, you sat there every day outside in the hot summer air and picked a flower. Your eyes stayed focused on what was in front of you as you delicately plucked a petal off today’s victim.

 

_She loves me_

_She loves me not_

 

You always liked picking the flowers that had more petals on them; it gave you more of an opportunity. Or so you liked to think. Today it was a daisy, strikingly red and everything that reminded you of the reason you sat here every day picking petals off of flowers hoping you would get the answer you desired so deeply it ached in your chest.

 

You know she would think this was ridiculous, but you just had to try. For her you would do anything…

_She loves me_

_She loves me not_

_She loves me_

 

But it was always the same answer every day since you began this hopeless task. _She loves me not_. And every single time you pulled the last petal you felt your heart sink in defeat. Because it was more confirmation of something you didn’t want to think about and your eyes glazed over in the tears you so desperately fought back.

 

_She loves me_

 

_She loves me not_

 

You knew it was childish, pathetic even. But even after days of sitting there reaffirming what you already knew, you couldn’t help that small bubble of hope that presented itself each time you pulled a petal and mumbled the words _she loves me_.

 

_She loves me not_

_She loves me_

 

Unconsciously you reached to pull another petal, only to be met with the harsh humid air. There were no more petals. Your eyes widened, and for a moment you held the stem in front of you and gazed upon it with joy that made your heart soar for all of a split second. Because after that second, your world came crashing down and you smiled weakly at the naked stem as you felt tears pour forth from your eyes. You curled up into yourself and all your emotions flowed out at once. Your heart felt like it was shattering and your entire body shook as you fell onto the grass in defeat.

 

Because you knew the truth.

 

_She loves me not_

  



End file.
